While modern swimming pool and/or spa facilities typically include a filtration unit containing appropriate filter media, it is often desirable to use additional devices to clean portions of the pool where solid debris, such as fine grit, silt, twigs, leaves, insects and other particulate matter accumulate notwithstanding the built in filter system.
Electric motor driven pumps for use with swimming pools and/or spas are generally known in the art, wherein a battery operated motor drives a pump or blade to pull water and impurities through a strainer, then the pump/blade and finally ejecting the liquid back into the pool.
There is a desire for an improved handheld pool vacuum cleaner in which larger items are more probably collected prior to the strainer/filter to avoid damage to the filaments in the strainer/filter.
There is a desire for an improved handheld pool vacuum cleaner with greater suction force or to process a greater volume of water in a given period of time.
There is a desire for an improved impeller for a handheld pool vacuum cleaner.